


what a large body you have, mister wolf

by linsthetic



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Interspecies Relationship(s), Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsthetic/pseuds/linsthetic
Summary: Where the Beauty fucks the Big Bad Wolf instead.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Beauty
Kudos: 36





	what a large body you have, mister wolf

Bella is, admittedly, a rather impatient girl. And now she's even _more_ so, especially after what she went through in last night's full moon.

So, despite the soreness in her body, it still aches in titillation and is what drove her to kneel between Wulfsige's legs first thing. Butt wiggling in the air, she grips onto his large member and hungrily drags her tongue across it.

The wolfman reclines against the bed's headboard, his muzzle wide in a smirk as he watches her. "Eager girl," he coos, running a paw through her ginger locks. "So insatiable once you got a taste of my cock. And to think you were a virgin just yesterday, you sure you never fooled with the men in your village before?"

Bella shakes her head— as if mere, ordinary men can fulfill her now that she has Wulfsige. "You're the only one I've done this with," her hazel eyes peer up at him, wanton yet earnest. "The only one I'll give in to like this."

He grunts at her words, arousal growing with each passing second. How very lucky he must be for such a mortal to stumble into his cottage, and by _complete_ accident at that. "Show me, then," demands he, no longer able to hold it in, "Show me how ravenous you can be."

Of course, the mortal was all too happy to oblige. She gives a final lick, then slithers up to straddle him. However, she takes a moment to prepare herself by sliding his length in between her damp folds. She mewls, going crazy over the pulsing warmth, and even slips the head inside a few times.

Maybe it's due to Bella losing her virginity (or just feeling incredibly wet), but she finds that it's gotten easier to sink down onto Wulfsige. She releases a loud gasp, the way he's filling her to the brim causing her to shudder like mad. Back curved, fingers dug into his furred abdomen, she begins to rock up and down in fervor.

"Ahh..." her moans echo across the room, harmonic to the creaking of the bed. "Ahhh...!"

The wolfman chuckles, this newfound and boundless libido of hers never ceasing to amaze him. "Do you feel good, little human?" he licks his snout, leery eyes fixed on her large, bouncing tits, before traveling down to her pretty-pink cunt. It's stretched deliciously around his dick, their sloshing tackiness a rhyme as old as time. "I bet you do, just _look_ at yourself right now."

Wulfsige reaches for his lover's nape and pulls her closer, her chest pressed up against his. "‘S like your body was made for me," his paws slink around her waist to cup her ass, spreading its juicy cheeks open to rub on the rosebud in between. "Made to be fucked, _ruined_ by me. You want that, don't you, me turning you into a mess?"

Bella whimpers, mind spinning from his filthy words and groping all over her. "Y-yes," she manages to choke out, a dopey and flushed expression on her face, _"Ohhh, yes..."_

"Heh, 'course you do. It'd be last night all over again, using you to milk my cock dry for _hours_. You'd be so full of my cum, and _still_ beg me to treat you like a slut."

"Si... Sige..."

"For tomorrow, we'll just do the same thing. I'll fuck you in every position, every place in the house. Maybe even take it outside, see if any brethren of mine wandering about wants to have a go with you, too. Your little body will be _so_ stuffed, that you won't be able to move at _all_."

"Sige!" the cries Bella makes are beginning to pitch louder, that now-familiar coil settling in her stomach. Her movements become more frantic, her pussy turned sloppy and slushy. "Sige, I...!"

"Go on, then, come for me," Wulfsige encourages, doing small humps to match her rhythm. "Let me see how good my cock makes you feel."

With one, last plunge, she sobs upon hitting her climax. Her juices gush out like a dam, trickling down his shaft, then dripping onto his abs.

Bella pants, lying still atop of his body as she tries to recapture her breath. It doesn't last long, though, for her beastly lover is quick to flip their positions so that he's pinning her against the mattress. Wulfsige continues to be buried deep within her, pressing bruises into her hips, and leaning forward to lick all over her breasts.

"My turn," he growls against her skin, his face dark with intent, "Be a good pet and take care of your master, now."

Shivering in anticipation, the human nods. "Yes..." she mewls. Thus, she just lies there with her legs spread wide, wanting him to use her like the good fucktoy she's become and come inside her for the rest of the day.


End file.
